Aeropolis
The 'Jewel of the South' is the largest city on the continent of Fengue. It is said that all travellers pass through here at some point, being the nexus of trade that it is. At its heart is the Air Temple, which contains the air crystal. The city is divided into several districts, including grand temples, palaces, museums, marketplaces, and so forth. Aeropolis is a large city in Belfan. It is first visited by Mardek and his allies during the events of MARDEK Chapter 3. The city appears as a large Arabian style city that is a centre of trade. Important Citizens *Priestess Gail *The Aeropolis Shaman *The Curator *The Librarian *High Priest Vudu *Akhmed Wobblescimitare Involvement Aeropolis is revealed after recruiting Gloria. Meraeador needs to visit its library in order to borrow the , which will help him create Legion later. In the library, Meraeador is told by the librarian that the book was borrowed by a peculiar man named Saul, who has not returned it for quite some time. She allows Mardek's party to find him in the Canonia Woods and get him to return the book. After they do so, the librarian allows the party to keep the book forever. When Gloria speaks to the Aeropolis Shaman, he reveals the location of the Fire Crystal of Belfan in the Fire Temple within Crimson Peak, the volcano to the south. Later, the party enters the city's Yalortian Monastery, where they see Vehrn talking to High Priest Vudu. He is sent to retrieve an item from the Lost Monastery deep within the Lifewood. Vudu orders Vehrn to allow Mardek's party to assist him. When they return, they give the to Vudu, who gives the party a , allowing them to enter the Earth Temple. Zach can be recruited for 10,000 coins in the local pub. (However, it's optional.) After collecting three of the Elemental Crystals, the party goes to the Air Temple in the city to retrieve the Air Crystal of Belfan. Inside, Priestess Gail says that the crystal is completely protected and does not require the party to retrieve it for safekeeping. However, there is also a Royal Knight and his assistant inside, who tell Mardek and his allies to confront the King of Goznor, who has been acting strange lately. After defeating Qualna, Mardek and Elwyen go to see a play by Akhmed Wobblescimitare at the local theatre. Places Aeropolis is divided into multiple districts, each having a specific theme. Market Street Market Street contains most of the city's shops. District of the Mind The District of the Mind contains locations that stimulate the mind, including a magic shop. Shaman's residence The Aeropolis Shaman lives here. Theatre The theatre is initially blocked by a guard and can only be entered after defeating Qualna. This is where Mardek and Elwyen see the play written by Akhmed Wobblescimitare. Tickets cost 1000 coins each. Museum The Aeropolis Museum houses many artefacts relating to Belfan's history. However, at first, all of the exhibits in the museum were collected by the Curator. As a sidequest, he asks Mardek to find Ancient Artefacts, special plot items, and rewards him for doing so. Temple District The Temple District contains all of the city's temples for the various religions of the world. The Sultan's Palace is also here, but can't be entered. Temple of SOLAK This small temple only has one priest in it, who is quite depressed that he is not a priest of YALORT. Temple of Air This temple is guarded by Priestess Gail, who guards the Air Crystal from tampering. She refuses the party entry to the temple proper until all other crystals have been gathered. This temple isn't actually the real Air Temple; it only contains a portal to the Air Temple. Temple of YALORT This larger temple of YALORT hosts 2 cultlings. Vehrn can be met here for the first time in the chapter, assigned to find a Yalortian monastery in Lifewood by High Priest Vudu. Slums The slums are home to thugs and shady businesses. Monster formations *Thug x1 *Thug x2 *Thug x3 Shops Pedlar near entrance, Market Street "Ho there, dirty foreigners! Want to buy something from this humble pedlar of trinkets! I surely have some kind of family to feed!" Item shop, Market Street "Greetings, foreign knight! It gladdens me to see you step into my humble establishment with bags of cash! Please, look around, tell me if you see anything that you would like to purchase." Gope's shop, Market Street Main article: Gope. Back alley pedlar, southwest Market Street "I'm lurking in a back alley, so you know you can trust me! What untrustworthy guy would ask you to trust him?! None!! Anyway, buy something, filthy whitewashed foreigners!" Armour Shop, northwest Market Street "Your clothes are sickeningly ugly, foreigners! Who DRESSES you in your strange alien countries?! Your slaves' daughters? They're idiots!! You need to buy some of my trendier armours so then people don't throw rocks at you for looking so ridiculous! Even though your appearance would look the same whatever you have equipped! Buy some anyway!" Weapon shop, northwest Market Street "He-llooooo! Would you like to purchase some instruments of death, dear foreigners? I'm not surprised, what with you being barbaric savages and all!" Pedlar in front of armour shop, Market Street "Don't buy the shoddy goods from this shady establishment behind me! Buy MY goods instead! They're totally legit! C'mon, you can trust me!" Bazaar, northeast Market Street "What do YOU want?! Wares to buy? I'll give YOU wares to buy! BUT NOT FOR FREE!!" Magic Shop, District of the Mind "Hiii. How are you today? Good. That's good. What would you like to purchase?" Shaman, District of the Mind "Radical! I'll get out mine, and you get out yours, and we'll look over eachothers'! Oh man! That sounded like SEXUAL or something! We could always do THAT if you wanted...? No? Ah well, your loss, dude. Now, let's trade our gross nature stuff." Item Shop, Temple District "I sell things! Buy buy buy!!!" Pedlar next to Yalortian Monastery, Temple District "I promise that I'm totally affiliated with the Temple of YALORT here! When you buy my legit holy goods, all the funds will go to the, uh, Save The Paladins fund! So c'mon, gimme yer cash!" Antiques Shop, Slums "Greetings. I specialise in what you could call...'antiques'. I sell things that adventurers DIDN'T collect when they should have done, which were brought here by bandits instead. See anything you want?" Bandit Shop, Slums "Greetings, my dear bandit friend. I assume you are a bandit; you had a key to get in. Can I interest you in some of these... *special* wares? I am sure you will find them most intoxicatingly sublime." Sidequests Crime Control Speak to the guard at the slum, and he will ask you for help to kill 20 Thugs. Upon doing so you will be rewarded with the Dreamstone #4 and Jacques will also award you with a medal for helping. Map A full map of the area, using in-game graphics, with exits, save points, pedlars, locations, and significant NPCs marked can be found here. Category:MARDEK Locations